1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-tank support structure for a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A motorcycle that has a shaft (hereinafter referred to as “outer extending portion”) protrusively provided on a main frame extending rearward from a head pipe to extend outward in the vehicle width direction and a fuel tank supported by the outer extending portion is known in the related art (see, for example, JP Patent No. 3489918).
The motorcycle is structured such that, as shown in FIG. 3 and the like of JP Patent No. 3489918, the main frame is formed of a length of member extending longitudinally at the center in the vehicle width direction, and the fuel tank is formed in an inverted U shape covering the main frame from above and both sides as viewed in a vertical section, so that a recess is formed in the underside of the fuel tank and the outer extending portion supports the fuel tank from below within the recess of the fuel tank.